Last Kiss
by lucyjoan
Summary: Song fic, takes place directly after the murder of James and Lily Potter. Remus/Sirius slash pairing.  Song is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.


**Hey guys! So this is my attempt at writing a song fic, I quite like how it went, let me know your thoughts! :)**

**(Update: so there seems to be some confusion with the pacing of this little ficlet. Anything bold is part of the song, not my writing. The lyrics do relate somewhat to the story but aren't crucial, I personally tend to skip them over. Anything written in present tense is "currently" happening, and anything written in past tense is a flashback.)**

**Song is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>Remus stares blankly at the great empty bed, his chest hollow.<p>

**I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>**  
>Sirius grinned at Remus through the moonlight, his eyes wide and bright as the moon. The only difference, Remus thought, is that Sirius's eyes don't wax and wane like the moon.<p>

**The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>**  
>"Remus?" the slightly younger man asked.<br>"Yeah?" responded his sleepy boyfriend.  
>Sirius smiled. "I love you."<br>Remus rolled his eyes but let a grin form on his thin lips, which he gently brought to Sirius's.

**You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away  
><strong>  
>Remus shakes his head. The past is the past. Sirius made his choice.<p>

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
><strong>  
>Remus appeared out of nowhere, clutching a tattered book, left arm drenched in blood.<p>

**That July 9th  
>The beat of your heart<br>**  
>Sirius was waiting there-with several other people. As Remus came into their line of sight, they all stood quickly, the blood draining from Sirius's face faster than from Remus's injury. A few of them raced over, but Sirius got there first, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man.<p>

**It jumps through your shirt  
>I can still feel your arms<br>**  
>Sirius's heart was beating loudly, so fast Remus could feel it resounding through his frail body. It was a sound that comforted Remus.<p>

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
><strong>  
>The room swells around him; Remus has never felt so small.<br>**  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
><strong>  
>Remus is the smart Marauder. He's the one who fixed the others' essays, the one who got top scores, the one who tried to study when the others were chatting up girls.<br>But Remus has no idea what to do with himself now. Ever since he left school, it has been Remus and Sirius. He doesn't remember how it's like to be just Remus.

**I don't know how to be something you miss  
>I never thought we'd have a last kiss<br>**  
>He remembers their last kiss. It had been a week ago, right before they'd been separated on one-day missions. It had been quick and sweet, full of promise for the upcoming night.<p>

**Never imagined we'd end like this  
>Your name, forever the name on my lips<br>I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>**  
>The loud music blasted Remus's brain in, and he desperately wanted to escape the common room. There was only one reason he stayed, and that reason was joke-flirting with a couple of fifth years.<br>Sirius glanced up at Remus staring at him, and his face broke into a wide smile. 'Jealous?' Sirius mouthed.  
><strong><br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<br>**  
>Remus rolled his eyes and glanced away, his heart aching ever so slightly.<br>Sirius disregarded the two adoring girls and pushed his way through the crowd.  
>"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around the other boy.<br>Remus glanced at him, half annoyed, but the feeling vanished when Sirius kissed him.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something**

"Widespread persecution of wizarding children by Muggles, attempts of Muggles to get wizards to teach them magic, witch-burning, Muggles being burned in lieu of witches and wizards, and the failure of Ministry of Magic Delegation to the Muggle King William III and Queen Mary II," Remus ranted off, trying to study for their upcoming History of Magic exam.  
>"Remus, shut up, already," James said, rolling his eyes. "Nobody cares why the Statute was created."<br>Remus bugged his eyes out in pretend shock. "You mean you don't care about how the Statute hides the presence of the magical community from Muggles?"  
>James made an annoyed noise. "Padfoot, shut him up," James said.<br>"And Clause 73 is routienly broken in Scotland, because of the world's largest kelpie located there-" Remus tried to list more facts, but his mouth became suddenly occupied by Sirius's lips.

**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions  
>And I'll go sit on the floor<br>**  
>Remus falls to his knees; they crack slightly against the tile.<p>

**Wearing your clothes  
><strong>  
>Is he wearing Sirius's shirt? He can't tell anymore; the two shared clothes so often.<p>

**All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>

His heart aches for Sirius, for his best friend, for his love. What had gotten into him? What drove Sirius to that?

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep<br>**  
>Remus's shaking index finger hovers above a loose photograph of the boys at Hogwarts. He can't believe what Sirius has done. If he can't trust Sirius, who can he trust?<p>

**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
><strong>  
>Remus can almost feel the soul-sucking dementors, and it crushes him to think that anyone could deserve such a fate. It crushes him that his Sirius could deserve it.<p>

**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
><strong>  
>Remus stands next to the great white headstone, tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes.<br>"How is he?" Remus asks James and Lily. "He's up there with you, isn't he? S-Sirius?" He hiccups over his name. "I know he died with you, James, Lily. I know that our-my-Sirius is not in-in Azkaban." He starts to cry now.

**Hope it's nice where you are  
>And I hope the sun shines<br>And it's a beautiful day  
><strong>  
>Azkaban is gloomy as ever, Remus knows, and he desperately wishes that Sirius is anywhere but.<br>**  
>And something reminds you<br>You wish you had stayed  
><strong>  
>Remus hopes Sirius is regretting what he'd done. The photograph trembles in the breeze that drifts through the window. Sirius has one arm around Remus's waist, the other is thrown around James's shoulders. What could possibly happen to a man that would want to make him kill his best friend, his brother?<p>

**You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<br>So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>**  
>Remus clenches his fist; the corner of the picture crumpled under the pressure.<p>

**All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>**  
>Tears trickle out of the corners of his eyes; his shoulders shake; it is not long before Remus Lupin is sobbing.<p>

**Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
><strong>  
>Remus puckers his lips slightly, as though hoping will make Sirius sweep into the room and kiss him.<p>

**Just like our last kiss  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last...<br>**  
>Remus lies on the floor, sleeping fitfully. The tears on his face have not yet dried. It will be a long time before he recovers from his broken heart.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I hope you liked it. I'm working on another song fic (HermioneDraco), but it might be a while before it gets up.**


End file.
